Book of Secrets
by Mystical Magician
Summary: Sakura is an exchange student from Japan and ends up in my school for the year. A new set of Cards appears along with a few surprises. Final chapter is posted! I'm done! Yay!
1. Naishougoto

Naishougoto

(Secrets)

Sakura Avalon had a lost look on her face as she reached the top of the stairs and looked first left and then right as if she might see signs pointing the way to her first class in a new school in a new country. 

She was an exchange student from Tomoeda, Japan with short, brown hair, emerald green eyes, and a graceful, athletic build. At this moment her green eyes were clouded with worry and homesickness. Everyone she knew was at home including Kero, Madison, Yue, and Li. She wanted to make a good impression, but being late to her first class wasn't going to make a good first impression. 

It wasn't that people weren't helpful and it wasn't that she hadn't asked the way to the classroom. They just gave her the wrong directions. A few kids had told her that the class was downstairs and when she looked a different teacher was in the class. A little while ago another student had told her the class was in the gym, but it turned out that it wasn't. Now she was following the directions of the gym teacher and looking upstairs. The problem was that he hadn't told her _where_ upstairs. 

She had just resigned herself to being late when a girl with straight brown hair tied back in a half ponytail and green-gray eyes wearing a large T-shirt and dark blue jeans came out of the classroom at the end of the hall at a fast walk muttering, "Crud. Spent too much time talking to Shani and now I'm going to be late." The girl slowed as she spied Sakura and smiled. "Hi," she said as she stopped. "I'm Kimberly. Can I help you? You look a bit lost."

Sakura smiled back, instantly liking this girl. "I'm Sakura from Japan. I'm having a little trouble finding my first class. The kids I asked seemed nice enough, but they directed me to the wrong classroom."

"I'm sure they didn't mean to," replied Kimberly. "Some of our teachers move around a lot since there aren't enough classrooms for all of them. What's your class?"

Sakura frowned in concentration as she tried to remember how to pronounce the name. "I think it's Ms. WIT-UN Peterson."

Kimberly smiled. "Close enough. Let's go or we'll be late." She grabbed the Japanese girl's arm and they ran down the hall. 

"I thought – we weren't – supposed to run – in the halls," said Sakura in time to their running. 

"We're not," answered Kimberly. "But they never – yell at me. I think they understand. Or they like me." She grinned to show that the last part was partly a joke. "I never run unless – there's an emergency," she continued as they skidded to halt in front of a door almost directly in front of the main stairs. "I usually pay more attention to the time." 

The two girls stepped into the classroom and Kimberly slipped into a chair next to a tall, thin boy with dark, spiky hair as Sakura went to introduce herself to the teacher. "I'm Sakura Avalon, the exchange student from Japan." 

The teacher was Asian and slightly shorter than Sakura with short, black hair. She smiled and said, "I'm Ms. Wigton (Sakura bit her lip remembering how she pronounced her name to Kimberly) and I teach Health class. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class or should I?"

"Could you please?" asked Sakura a little nervously as she gazed around the room at students, some that were doing their work, most who weren't. 

"Sure. Listen up class!" The noise quieted down and many faces were looking at her curiously. "This is Sakura Avalon. She's from Japan and will be staying here for the rest of the year. I expect you to be on your best behavior and make her feel welcome." Ms. Wigton turned to Sakura. "Why don't you sit in that empty seat in the back?" She pointed it out and Sakura silently slid into her seat. 

"Myonna, could you please explain to Sakura what we're doing?" questioned the teacher. 

"Okay," said the girl and proceeded to tell her about Quotes of the Day and the basic rules of the classroom. Once Myonna was sure Sakura had some idea of what to do she turned back to her friends and started talking. Sakura stared at her paper thinking, _It's going to be a confusing day. And a busy one_.


	2. Revealed

Sakura looked down at her schedule with a sigh. _Let's see. Second block is…_

"Ms. Adair, huh?" asked a voice from behind her. Sakura let out a yelp and turned around with her hand on her key. Kimberly laughed. "Sorry. I'm so used to standing quietly behind someone that I tend to do it without thinking. Would you like me to show you to the next class?"

"Sure," said Sakura with a smile. 

"Where's your locker?"

"Down that way," answered Sakura motioning to the left. "But I don't need to get anything from there yet."

"Good," said Kimberly and began walking down the stairs after waving to a tall girl with black hair pulled back in a braid. "It's a zoo between classes and right after school. Of course," she murmured under her breath, "that's never stopped me before." 

Sakura trotted after her slightly puzzled by the last remark, but didn't ask about it. "How long have you been here," she asked as she dodged a couple of 6th graders running up the stairs. 

"Do you mean in the school district or here at Showalter?"

"Um…in the school district, I guess," replied Sakura.

"I've been going to school here since kindergarten," replied Kimberly as they stopped in front of the first door on the right. They had no chance to talk more as Sakura walked up to the teacher and Kimberly grabbed a red notebook out of a bin on the floor and walked to the back corner of the room to sit in the only group of three. 

~ * ~

After second block Sakura walked to the commons with all of the other 8th graders and managed to get her lunch without mishap. She looked around for Kimberly, but couldn't see her. She shrugged figuring that she was already outside and quickly finished eating wrinkling her nose in disgust. _Maybe pizza wasn't the best choice,_ Sakura thought. At that moment the bell rang and a flood of students exited the room carrying Sakura along with them. Once more she looked around for Kimberly, but couldn't find her. She wasn't that surprised seeing as how there were so many people. 

With a little apprehension she walked down the hall past the office toward where Kimberly had told her the Choir room was. The other girl hadn't been sure which room it was since she had never taken choir before, but she knew the area. _I hope I'll get to know the school as well as she does,_ thought Sakura a little mournfully as she entered the classroom and began what was becoming a familiar routine. _Only one more class after this and it has to be math. I hate math._

~ * ~

"I was looking for you!" exclaimed Kimberly when she finally spotted Sakura. "I forgot to tell you where your last class was."

"I'm glad you found me. I managed to be on time to my other classes thanks to you. I didn't want to be late to my last class."

The two girls chatted as they walked to the other side of the school. "I hate math," muttered Kimberly gloomily. "The only good thing about having it last block is that I get to miss some of it when we have away games."

"I never really liked it either," agreed Sakura. "It just seems so boring. At least this is our last class."

~ * ~

The next day Sakura was halfway up the stairs when she met Kimberly coming down. "Where are you going?" inquired Sakura.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you!" exclaimed Kimberly looking a bit embarrassed. "I'm just so used to the schedule… Today we have PE with Mr. Peterson. Every other day we switch classes. It's the same with 3rd block."

Sakura's eyes lit up. "I was wondering why the schedule said 'Wigton/Peterson.'**"**

"Yeah. Let's go or we'll be late. You can put your stuff in my soccer locker until you get your own PE locker," said Kimberly.

"Okay," agreed Sakura as the two girls headed down the stairs. After changing into PE clothes they walked into the gym. Sakura felt a little lost as she looked around the noisy, crowded gym. _Look at all the people, _she thought. _I don't know hardly any of them._

"Just pick whatever activity you want," informed Kimberly as she headed toward a group of girls passing a volleyball around in front of the mats and she distinctly heard someone say, "Hey Kimberly!" Kimberly smiled. "Hi Rossan," she called back. 

When Sakura noticed the gymnastic mats out for kids to do things like headstands she immediately walked over. The only line she could see was for the springboard so she went over to the other mat and began with a cartwheel and continued on from there. 

"I'll be right back," Kimberly told whoever in the circle was listening and walked over to watch Sakura walk on her hands. "Wow," she said. "I could never do…" her voice trailed off when she noticed the necklace that Sakura was wearing and her eyes widened. And then she looked at her, really looked at her, and saw the magic in her aura that she had missed in the general confusion of school. _Another one… _whispered her mind.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura when she stood up and saw Kimberly. Then she realized that her key had come out from under her shirt. But that shouldn't mean anything to her unless…

Kimberly took her necklace out from under her shirt and showed it to Sakura. It looked similar to Sakura's except it had a crescent moon instead of a star. 

"But how did –," began Sakura but a loud whistle made her jump.

"Later," Kimberly hissed as the tall, red haired teacher gave instructions on where the grades would meet. 

With a sigh of frustration Sakura followed the other 8th graders into the Auxiliary Gym. _Another Cardcaptor? Kero never told me there were others. What is her story?_


	3. Iron Will

Okay everyone! I'm not going to update anymore unless I get at least five reviews. *People start cheering* Oh come on. It's not _that_ bad. *Silence. Crickets can be heard chirping* Ooookaay. Maybe it is. Just, please, review.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura squirmed impatiently during 1st and 2nd block as she waited impatiently until lunch, hoping to hear Kimberly's explanation soon. _How come I never heard of another cardcaptor? Did Clow Reed make another book? If he didn't, then who did? Are these cards the same as my Star Cards?_ Thoughts ran through her head and distracted her through classes so that she barely heard a word the teacher was saying. She was also trying to keep from staring at Kimberly, which was hard seeing as how they were in the same group. 

Finally, when the bell rang and Ms. Adair excused the class, they headed out the door and in the hustle and bustle of the hallways Sakura lost sight of Kimberly. With a resigned sigh she headed toward the commons. When lunch was half over, it only lasted for half an hour, much to Sakura's dismay and annoyance, she sent out her senses to find the other girl's aura. When she found it, she was surprised at the location.

_Why is she in the gym?_ thought Sakura as she debated whether or not to sneak over there using one of her cards. Regretfully, she decided against it knowing that…what was her name? Oh, yes…Ms. Curfman's class was in there and most likely the 6th grade PE teacher's as well. It wouldn't do to question her in public about something best kept secret. 

The bell rang and Sakura left with a sigh of resignation. She could already tell it was going to be a long day.

~ * ~

Two periods and 100 thought up questions later, Sakura cornered Kimberly in front of her locker. "Now what's this about being a cardcaptor?" asked Sakura. 

Kimberly looked at her regretfully. "I can't talk right now. I have basketball practice." She immediately giggled at Sakura's look of impatience and dismay. "Well I guess I could use Mirror," she suggested pretending to look thoughtful. 

Sakura sighed. "Yes! Thank you."

"Let's hurry up and get outside before anybody gets there. I don't want anyone to see me do it. And Shani might get suspicious if she sees me go in once and come out twice. Which reminds me. You should meet her. She's one of my best friends."

"Why don't you just tell her what you're going to do?" suggested Sakura.

Kimberly laughed. "Like she'd believe me."

"You mean you haven't told anyone?" asked Sakura astonished.

"No," answered Kimberly. "Why? Did you?"

"Yeah. I told my best friend Madison and Li, Meilin, and Eli know. In fact you kind of remind me of him."

"All those people?"

"No, just Eli."

"I mean you told all those people?"

"Oh! Well, Li and Eli can do magic and Meilin is Li's cousin. Li and I competed for the Clow cards before I became Mistress of the Star cards," informed Sakura.

"Wow. Sounds like it's been interesting for you," commented Kimberly. The two girls arrived outside and hid from view behind the portable. "Okay," murmured Kimberly. "Here I go." She undid her necklace, held it out in front of her, and began to do a routine familiar to Sakura even as the words were different.

"Oh key of dreams, power, and light

I call forth the magic, as is my right!

Release!"

A staff of silver with a crescent moon on the end materialized in front of her and she grabbed it out of midair. "Definitely reminds me of Eli," murmured Sakura as she watched the other girl pull out a card, flip it over, and toss it in the air. She passed the staff in front of her once and then thrust it above her at the card.

"Mirror! Release and dispel!"

An exact double of Kimberly stood in front of them and seemed to know exactly what Kimberly wanted her to do since neither of them spoke a word about the card's job. "This is Sakura. She's a cardcaptor too, and an exchange student from Japan," said Kimberly introducing them.

Sakura smiled cheerfully. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," said the Mirror. 

"I have to tell her about my history right now, okay."

"Sure," said Mirror. "It'll be fun to see Rossan and Shani again." She gave her mistress a meaningful look as she went inside to change into the right equipment.

"What was that about?" asked Sakura.

"Float!" called out Kimberly as she touched her staff to the card. "She thinks that I should tell them because they're my best friends and the cards think I'm lonely." Kimberly sighed. "I'm thinking about it." 

The two girls got into float and headed toward the roof of the school. As usual, no one looked up. "So what's this about me being like Eli?" asked Kimberly as Float returned to card form. 

"He's quiet like you in school and tries to avoid attention, but whenever a teacher calls on him he knows the answer. And you both get good grades and have a staff to work magic," explained Sakura.

"I don't have to use a staff I just prefer it. I can always take it earlier when it's wand size."

"Really?" asked Sakura interested. "I never knew you could do that."

"I read about it in the Book of Misshitsude," said Kimberly. 

"That's where you got the key?" questioned Sakura.

Kimberly nodded. "I found the book in my room one day when my parents and brother were out. I had never seen it before and I know every book I have, so I opened it. I picked out the two top cards and read, 'Watery,' and, 'Fly.' All of a sudden the other cards began flying out of the book and house. I was terrified, I had no idea what was happening. It took a while for me to get up the courage to pick up the book again. After I finished reading I noticed the key on the floor. And…well…that's how it started."

"Who was Misshitsude?" asked Sakura. Kero never told me about her."

"Who's Kero?" questioned Kimberly.

"One of my guardians," answered Sakura.

"Oh I read about them."

"You mean you don't have one?"

"Nope," Kimberly replied. "Anyway, Misshitsude was my ancestor. She didn't exactly make the cards. Clow used one of the Bind cards they made together to give her a copy of his set. The book was a bit vague about it so I don't know very much. She was very quiet and liked her privacy, so I'm not surprised you've never heard of her."

"What are the Bind cards?" asked Sakura.

"They're a set of cards that Clow and Misshitsude worked on together. They were best friends, you know. That must be why you were sent here. The Bind cards need to be captured," answered Kimberly.

The two girls felt magic flare up from the gym.

"Speaking of which, I think it's time to get to work." They hurried to the ground and then to the gym, being careful to stay out of sight. It wouldn't do for someone to notice that there was two of the same girl. Seeing nothing the two relaxed slightly and Kimberly decided to get to practice so that she could keep a better eye on things. Retreating into the hallway she called out softly,

"Time card! Freeze the moment!"

The flow of time stopped for her and Mirror walked in returning to her true form. "Please," said Mirror, her eyes pleading with Kimberly as she returned to the card. Kimberly frowned. She didn't think that she meant telling Shani and Rossan. Could she mean…No. The cards couldn't know. Could they? Shaking her head as if to clear away her doubts she walked into the gym after reverting her staff and forcing a smile at Sakura. Concentrating hard she returned Time to its card. It took more work, but it would look strange if she were holding a large staff all of a sudden. And besides, it wouldn't look right if she wasn't tired, since she had supposedly been practicing. Kimberly quickly picked up on what drill they were doing and began to practice. 

After what seemed like a long time she felt another flare of magic and then tripped over something on the sideline. Her face burning with embarrassment she picked herself up and then looked curiously at small green lines all over the gym floor that humped enough that someone could fall over them if they weren't careful. It looked almost like the Maze card, but smaller. People were beginning to notice them and look puzzled. Cautiously she stepped over the line and tried to make her way away from her teammates, not noticing when Ms. Curfman, or Curf as she was called for short, headed for the door leaving the JV coach, Ms. Gill, in charge. Kimberly desperately that no one would enter the maze and activate it since she was positive it was either hers of Sakura's card. 

Using her magic she called her backpack to her. It appeared out of thin air and landed at her feet. Quickly rummaging through her backpack and grabbed her cards. She spread them out in front of her and groaned. Not only was she missing Maze, but Firey, Sleep, Erase, Mist, and Wood as well. 

"Crap!" The walls shot up all around her. Someone had entered the maze. 

People throughout Showalter could hear someone shrieking, "Shit!!! Not in public, God dammit!!!"

Sakura smiled to herself as she called upon her staff. She would never have guessed that Kimberly could become so excitable as to say that out loud. Then she turned to the task at hand. "Sleep card! Make everyone in this school fall asleep!"

Kimberly noticed the little pixie as she flew past and smiled her thanks to Sakura. Without her she would have been in trouble. 

When the Sleep card returned to Sakura, the Japanese girl noticed that she looked a little concerned or confused. "What's wrong?" she asked.

****

Someone didn't fall asleep, replied the card telepathically. **Someone without magic. A woman with great willpower. **

Sakura sighed. "Well there's nothing we can do about that right now," she said as Sleep returned to the card. "We'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it." Then she looked at the Maze. This time there would be no Ms. Mackenzi to 

help her, she was on her own. Unless she could find Kimberly. _How had she captured this card? _Sakura looked around and took off in what seemed to be the direction of the gym. _So this is what I get for wanting a relaxing vacation and bringing my cards. Of course, without the cards I would be in even bigger trouble. Damn._

Kimberly stared blankly into space trying to come up with a plan. _Last time I used Erase, but I don't have it this time. Firey is gone so that's out too. Watery and Light would give it power, Dark and Earthy wouldn't work, and it would just close up after Windy and Sword. All of my strongest cards won't work._ "Aaaarrgh!" she cried in frustration. 

__

Maybe I should experiment. 

"Oh key of dreams, power, and light

I call forth the magic, as is my right!

Release!"

She grabbed it when it was about wand size.

"Jump! Release and dispel!"

Her shoes sprouted miniature wings and she jumped about as high as the basketball hoops, noticing at the same time that the Maze's walls paced her. When she was at the height of her jump she called out, "Fly!" and her wand elongated until it was comfortable to control. Her stomach 'dropped' as if she was on a roller coaster and she felt the familiar excitement and euphoria of the ability to fly. Sure enough the walls paced her. 

Kimberly landed and the wings on her wand shrank until they disappeared all together. 

Then she had an idea. What if she didn't actually try to go over the walls? What if she stayed in the center and just scouted out the area to find the way out of the maze. She felt another flare of magic. No. She had to find the way to the center where the Bind card was. Looking at her cards she noticed that Thunder, Storm, Time, Libra, and Earthy were also gone. And she had a sinking feeling that some of Sakura's cards were gone by now too. Now that Time was gone she realized what an idiot she had been. She could have frozen time and kept the Maze from growing. Oh well. No help for it now. Quickly she called upon Fly and stayed as close to the center in between the walls as she could. She was happy and a little surprised that the walls didn't grow. But she suspected that if she made any move toward them, they would grow again. She committed the directions to memory for a short distance. 

__

Left, left, right, center, left, right. She started walking and when she had gotten to the end of her directions she would fly up for more. Kimberly was around where the office was and ran into someone. She looked up fully expecting to see Sakura and froze. _Oh my God!_ she thought. She had just found out that Sleep hadn't worked on everyone.


	4. Escaping the Labyrinth

You love me, you really love me! Okay, maybe it wasn't five reviews, but it was pretty darn close. And I wanted to upload anyway. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I'm sorry for not using the Japanese names, but I'm on the fourth chapter and I'm too lazy to fix it. Sorry again, but I'll try to do it if I write another story. Enjoy and pleeeeaaaaassssse review. *Pauses* Not that I'm begging or anything. Pllllleeeeeeaaaaassssse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"H-h-hi," said Kimberly shocked by the abrupt appearance of Curf. _I thought Sakura used Sleep and she never misses anyone._

"Hey Kramer," she said in her usual greeting. Kimberly didn't know what to make of her expression. It looked like a mixture of confusion and worry. She had never seen her teacher so put out and that worried her. Of course compared to others Curf was acting quite calm. 

"What's happening?" asked Ms. Curfman jokingly. "Everyone I've run into is asleep."

Kimberly shrugged and kept quiet. She thought about which cards she could use to make her forget about this or think it was a dream until she remembered that Erase, Time, and Sleep had disappeared. She shifted her weight feeling awkward. She was never very good at talking to teachers.

Ms. Curfman looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened in surprise. Signaling for her to be quiet, the teacher pulled her into a shaded alcove. Kimberly waited hardly daring to breathe until the figure came into view. It was Firey. Luckily the card passed them by and turned the corner, obviously patrolling a part of the Maze. 

"What was that?" Curf wondered. 

Kimberly was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she opened her mouth to answer. At the very last second she remembered who she was talking to and not a sound about the cards passed through her lips. "What are we going to do?" questioned Kimberly.

"Just keep walking, I suppose."

Kimberly walked tensely next to her teacher until they ran into yet another surprise. Literally.

BAM!

"Ouch!"

"Ow!"

"Sakura?"

"Kimberly?"

Ms. Curfman was trying, unsuccessfully, to hide a smile.

"Now what are we going to do?" asked Sakura her eyes flickering over to the PE teacher. 

"I don't know," answered Kimberly knowing that Sakura wanted to know how to lose her without it looking suspicious.

Almost as if on cue the walls shifted and formed a wall between the woman and the girls.

"Oookaayy, that was freaky," said Kimberly slowly.

"Uh huh. Something wants us to come to the center," responded Sakura.

"I know. I think we're almost there."

Sakura closed her eyes and focused her magic. To her surprise she saw a line of light turning a corner. "I think we go this way," she said taking charge.

A few minutes later they found themselves in the center of the maze. It was a circular enclosure with only a few other entrances. In the center stood what looked like a little girl with short, black hair, and mischievous eyes that changed color every time she blinked. She was also wearing a hapi coat and black pants. The child grinned at them and beckoned. 

The two girls felt another flash of magic and when they checked more cards had disappeared. The card gave a soft little laugh and skipped toward them.

"You don't know who I am, do you? But I'm bored and I want you to have me do something, so I'll give you a hint. I can give something that is caged what it wants most."

"Something that is caged what it wants most," murmured Kimberly. 

Sakura said nothing, but she bore a look a deep concentration.

At the same time it clicked.

"Oh Key of my StarOh Key of dreams, 

with powers burning brightpower, and light

reveal the staffI call forth the staff

and shine your light!as is my right!

Release!Release!"

They went through the motions at the same time and one stood grasping a star staff and the other a moon.

"Escape card! Return to your power confine!" 

they shouted in unison. They heard a tinkling laugh as the little girl became a card. It looked the same as the other cards, but the back was gold and silver and, unlike other human looking cards, Escape had her eyes open. She hovered in front of Sakura until she grabbed her.

The Maze vanished and the cards that had escaped returned to their rightful mistresses. 

"Well," said Sakura. "That was interesting."

"Uh huh. And to think I thought it was going to be another boring school year," teased Kimberly. Then a thought struck her and her eyes widened. "Uh, Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"What about Curf?"

"Oh no! We have to find her and erase her memory."

"My thoughts exactly," said Kimberly. She closed her eyes and searched for Ms. Curfman's aura. "She's near the locker rooms," reported Kimberly.

"That was fast finding her one aura when there are a lot of others around," commented Sakura.

"Well, I've had a lot of practice," said Kimberly defensively and then immediately looked like she wanted to take it back.

"Really," said Sakura. "And we would be doing this, why?"

"No reason. Let's hurry up and catch her before everyone wakes up," said Kimberly changing the subject. 

They ran toward girls' the locker room and almost crashed into the teacher. 

"No running in the hallway," she said automatically and then, "There you are! Are you okay?"

Kimberly looked at her regretfully as she took out a card labeled Erase. Curf watched curiously as she tossed it into the air. This time instead of thrusting the staff at the card she brought it down on top of it as she cried out, 

"Erase! Erase any memory having the do with the Escape card! Release and dispel!"

She held her staff there as the Erase began it's task. She held her position as sweat trickled down her forehead and stung her eyes. She held her position as Sakura asked," What's taking so long?" She held her position as she answered, "She's resisting the card." She held her position as she became weaker and weaker. She stayed standing as Ms. Curfman's eyes took on a blank look and she went to her office. That was when Kimberly collapsed into Sakura's waiting arms. She smiled gratefully at her friend.

"I hope this doesn't happen if we have to do it again," said Sakura.

"It won't," replied Kimberly tiredly. "We won't be able to do it again. She's just too willful. Like I was – am."

"You're sure?" asked Sakura concerned.

"Positive," replied Kimberly before she lost consciousness.

~ * ~

"You okay?" asked Rossan. It was two days after the last adventure and Kimberly still felt exhausted. "You've been tired for the past couple of days."

Kimberly smiled reassuringly. "I'm always tired. School starts _way_ too early," she lied. She couldn't tell her that her magic had been drained away until she couldn't even light a candle. Then she came to an abrupt decision. Her cards were right, she had known all along. "Rossan I need to tell you something after school okay?"

Rossan looked at her curiously. "Okay."

Then Kimberly left to go seek out Shani and give her the same message. 

The school day was pure torture as doubts plagued her mind. _What if they think I'm crazy? What if they hate me? What if the secret slips out? What if – ._

"You'll be fine," Sakura reassured her when she heard what Kimberly had decided. "It's a lot more fun with friends. Do you want me to come with you."

"Yes," said Kimberly gratefully. If Sakura hadn't asked to go with her Kimberly would have begged her unmercifully. 

Finally the time arrived. "What did you want to tell us?" asked Shani curiously. 

"Well, uh." Kimberly stalled.

"Tell them," whispered Sakura giving her a nudge.

"Yeah, tell us Kim," said Rossan.

All of a sudden Kimberly found the whole story pouring out of her as if a dam had just been washed away. For a moment there was a stunned silence and she steeled herself for their reactions. They surprised her by peppering her with questions. Kimberly gave a relieved laugh and answered them as well as she could and agreeing to give them a demonstration later.

"Right now," she said, "I have to get to basketball practice. _We_ have to get to practice," she corrected since Rossan also played and Shani was a manager. "I'll see you later," she said to Sakura as she left. 

"See you," echoed Sakura as she watched them walk away. Then she walked back to her temporary home. Since the Clow cards would be a problem if she lived with a family in the U.S. she and her friends had come up with a plan. Madison had come up with it actually. She would pay for Sakura to rent a house and for her food. 'Don't forget to get some souvenirs,' she had said as Sakura boarded the plane. If anyone needed to see her guardians she could use Mirror and Illusion and if anyone called for them on the phone she could use Voice. It was a foolproof plan. She had a card for almost anything. There was no card she could use to visit them for a day or a weekend. A single tear slid down her cheek unnoticed. She missed her friends and family. Without Kimberly she wasn't sure what she would do.

~ * ~

A few days later as Kimberly was walking towards the library she jerked her head up and narrowed her eyes. There was a Bind card around here. She strained her magical sense to find out where it was coming from, but it had disappeared. For now. 


	5. What Do You Mean You Fell Through a Tree...

Okay! I know more than six people read this story and I would like you to review. All of you. I won't update until I get a total of 10 reviews. Get it? Got it? Good. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With a sigh Kimberly plopped her binder on her side of the table in the Health class and turned to go back out.

"Where are you going?" inquired Sakura.

"Where I always go. To Ms. Clemens' classroom."

"Oh, okay. See you in ten minutes," said Sakura.

A thought occurred to Kimberly as she left the classroom, but she decided to talk with Sakura about it later.

* ~ *

"You're sure it was a Bind card?" asked Sakura right before science began. "It couldn't have been a Star card?"

Kimberly gave her a look that said, 'I know what I'm talking about whether we like it or not.'

"I was hoping we'd get more of a break," she said.

"I agree. Hey, do you think Rossan or Shani would want to watch us capture this new card?" asked Sakura.

"Want? It's almost like they need to watch us. But I don't know. They might get hurt."

"You should tell them. They need to be on alert in case we miss something. They need to know what we're up against," said Sakura as the bell rang to begin class.

"I will. I'm not about to be murdered by those two."

"Murdered? Shani hardly seem like the type," whispered Sakura as Ms. Lucks, the science teacher began taking attendance.

"Yeah well Rossan has influenced her slightly," replied Kimberly under her breath. Then the two focused their attention on what Ms. Lucks was saying. Something about sediment, deer, and mountain lions…

"Now onto the wonderful world of math," said Sakura sarcastically as the two walked down the stairs, weaving around other students who were coming up.

They arrived early and settled in, Kimberly in the back and Sakura closer to the front. When the bell rang signaling class to start, they got to work on the warm-up, which said, "What will you do to prepare for this week's quiz?"  
"Nothing," muttered Kimberly to Josh as she got to work writing down any answer. "What did you write," she asked Nicholas when she finished several seconds later. He showed her and she burst out laughing.

"What?" asked Josh and Grace and she showed Nick's answer to them. It said, "I will ritualistically eat rabbits to prepare for this week's quiz."

"I give him a five for creativity," she said as the two snickered. Then they all got up to turn the papers in. 

About half way through the period when they somehow found themselves talking about how it was legal to kill yourself in Oregon, but you couldn't pump your own gas (it was easy to get Ms. Jendrick off track. They had been, and were supposed to, be talking about linear equations.) Kimberly and Sakura felt magic flare up outside and simultaneously raised their hands. Realizing that it would look suspicious if they both asked to use the bathroom, Sakura dropped her hand down, knowing that Kimberly knew more about Showalter, and could better avoid unwanted attention and questions. Ms. Jendrick nodded, signaling that Kimberly could leave and got back to helping a student who, coincidentally, was also named Kimberley, albeit with different spelling. 

"Well?" whispered Sakura a few minutes later when Kimberly got back and pretended to be turning a paper in so that she could pass by the cardcaptor.

"Nothing," Kimberly replied shaking her head. "It seems like it knows that we'll be on its trail if it hangs around too long."

"At least I don't have to make an excuse to go outside during school," muttered Sakura, turning back to her work.

Kimberly grinned wickedly. "Would you prefer a fire alarm, or an earthquake to shake things up?"

"That's not nice, Kim," said Sakura, trying unsuccessfully not to giggle as the other girl headed back to her desk.

After school, knowing that it would be another five minutes before her mom picked her up and Curf had left, Kimberly walked around the field behind the school. Thinking about the flash of magic she had felt earlier, she leaned back against a tree…

…and promptly fell through it.

Astonished, she scrambled back to her feet and pushed her hand against the trunk. Just like before, it passed right through.

__

Well, thought Kim as she trudged back to the parking lot, _at least we know what the card does. And I think I have its name. Now we just have to find it. _

The next day during PE Mr. Peterson's class was running the track. Kimberly felt surprisingly exhilarated, even though she was on her third lap. It was almost as if she was taking strength from the Earth. Breathe…in. Breathe…out. It was her pattern and she never wavered from it. Until she felt the presence of a Bind card. This time it was in the stadium next to the track. Without pausing, she concentrated on her Sleep card. Slowly everyone fell asleep as she and Sakura raced toward the card. Without pausing, Kimberly vaulted over the fence as Sakura called on the Jump card.

"Bind card, where are you?" called out Sakura as she landed. "We know you're here."

They went in opposite directions looking for the card. Sakura thought she saw something move and turned to go after it when her foot went right through the next step. Caught off balance, she grabbed for anything near her to steady herself with, but her hands passed through them as if they were an illusion, and she screamed.

"Oh Key of dreams,

power, and light

I call forth the staff

As is my right!

Release!

"Windy! Release and dispel!"

At the last second Windy caught Sakura and set her gently on her feet. During the commotion the Bind card had appeared. It appeared as a tall man wearing a dark red cloak and a white tunic with black breeches. 

"You're Insubstantial," said Kimberly naming the card.

"Catch me if you can," he teased them and then disappeared.

Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated. "He went that way," she said pointing toward the soccer/baseball field.

"Let's go," commanded Kimberly as she turned to leap over the fence. She almost fell over when her hand passed through the fence. 

"Hey, I just thought of something," panted Sakura as they used a pole to help them turn a corner fast. "How the heck are we supposed to catch something we can't touch. There has to be something there before we can capture it."

"I have no idea," stated Kim as they reached the field. 

Sakura closed her eyes briefly. "Up there," she said shakily, pointing up a tree. She was surprised to see a small smile on Kim's face.

"I love climbing," she said. "Let's do it." To Sakura's surprise, both of them managed to scramble quickly up the tree. Kimberly was slightly ahead of her and reached up to grab a branch above her, but it was as if nothing was there. With a yelp, Kim windmilled frantically, and somehow managed to hang on. Then her eyes lit up with an idea. "Substance," said Kimberly. "We can lend it substance."

Sakura looked up. "Do you think it'll work?" she asked.

Kimberly shrugged. "It's worth a shot."

"Earthy! Give Insubstantial substance! Release and dispel!"

Both Earthys swooped over the ground and, though the girls could not see the change, they could feel it. They dropped to the ground as Insubstantial appeared. He tried desperately to fight them off, but he wasn't used to the weight of substance. 

At the same time the two girls chanted in unison.

"Insubstantial! Return to your power confine!"

The card had no choice but to obey and it hovered in front of Kimberly until she took it. She looked at Sakura and sighed. "I'm too tired to run for PE."

Sakura agreed with her, but they couldn't do anything about it and grudgingly walked back up to the track. 

Kimberly felt weary the rest of the day and she was on her last nerve when she got to Science after lunch. She had absolutely no patience for this class where at least 7 kids all but ignored the teacher and talked continually. And she was definitely not in the mood for Steven, his smart remarks, and curses under his breath. She sat there fuming until an idea struck her. With an evil grin she got out her newest card.

Steven let out a shout as he landed on his fat *%@. He had somehow fallen onto the floor and proceeded to curse up a storm telling everyone that he had fallen through the chair. But for some reason nobody believed him, especially since whenever anyone else tried it, they didn't fall through.

Sakura tried to shoot Kim a look of disapproval, which failed miserably as she was trying not to laugh. 

Kimberly guffawed and then feigned a look of innocence. 'Who me? What did I do?' it seemed to say. Then she muttered something that sounded oddly like, "Revenge is sweet."


	6. Don't worry. No pressure

****

Gomen nasai! I haven't been working on writing lately. I've been busy. Sorry again and please review!

"Now watcha gonna do? Basketball season's over." 

It had been a week since the Insubstantial card had been captured. Things had been pretty normal except for the occasional bad feeling. 

"Nothing I guess. Spring is my break. I don't like softball and track seems to give you little time to actually _do_ something in a meet. What about you?"

Sakura and Kim knew that another Bind card would show itself soon. They were thankful it had given them time to recover.

"I don't know. I'll probably try softball. I'm just not sure if I'll manage or play."

They were also determined to show Rossan and Shani some of their captures. They had a right to see since they already knew about the cards.

"Well, as my mom always says, 'If you're going to manage you might as well play.'"

After all, they weren't idiots. One time of their friends missing the action was enough. The biggest mistake, though, was _telling _them what happened. And they had no desire to repeat _that_ event again. It was a good thing Shani hadn't been there when Rossan found out.

__

And of course it was me Rossan went after, thought Kimberly warily. _She couldn't chase Sakura around the school, nooo._

Flashback

The breath came hard as she rounded a corner and hid in one of the many doorways. She could hear Rossan clearly, yelling behind her.

"Why didn't you _tell_ us. We have a right to see. Are you trying to kill us? And don't you dare say anything about how curiosity killed the cat. I'm going to kill _you_," and other things to that topic.

__

I never knew she could run that fast, she thought holding her breath as Rossan skidded around the corner and ran past her. She breathed a sigh of relief and walked back into the open.

"You can't get rid of me that easily!"

Kimberly cringed and began running again, this time in the opposite direction past the commons and towards the locker room. _A bit too early on the relief. I definitely need to work on that, _she thought.

She wrenched the girls' locker room door handle, praying it wasn't locked. "Thank you, God," she murmured as she rushed in the door pulling it closed behind her, hoping it would slow her friend down. She shook her head slightly. The irony was too much. 

Ms. Curfman looked up from her computer and out her office door as Kimberly sprinted by, followed seconds later by Rossan. She blinked and turned back to her work. _I'm not even going to ask…._

End Flashback

No sirree. She had no desire to repeat that incident. She brought herself back to reality. She had been talking with Rossan as they walked to Foster Library after school. It turns out Rossan was going out for softball after all. And Shani too. She looked forward to some peace and quiet.

~*~

"Did you feel that?" asked Sakura over the phone.

"Yeah. I think the card is at Lower Foster Memorial," answered Kimberly.

"And this is…."

"Sorry. Meet me at Showalter. It's on the way. Oh, can you stop and pick up Rossan?" Kimberly added as an afterthought. "I'll get Shani."

"Sure. In ten minutes?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Ten minutes later the foursome met on the roof of the school. "I never realized this was so dirty," commented Rossan, looking at her shoes in concern.

Kimberly chuckled, amused, and then grew abruptly serious. "We need to go. Hop on." She motioned for Shani to get on her staff behind her and Sakura did the same for Rossan. They had both used Fly to get there.

The wind whipped their hair behind them as they took off. "Down there," called Kim as she banked to the left. Sakura followed in suit. They landed.

"Where is it?" questioned Sakura, scanning the field. 

"You and Shani could check up there," said Kimberly pointing up the hill, "and Rossan and I will check down here."

"Okay," agreed Sakura amiably and ambled up the hill.

Rossan and Kimberly looked carefully through the nearby bushes.

"You know," commented Rossan as she searched, "that looks like Curf's truck."

"I doubt it is. What would she be–," but she never got to finish her sentence. With a roar a panther-like creature sprang out of the bushes, claws extended. 

"Quick. Get Sakura!" shouted Kimberly to her friend. She hurried to do so.

The card pounced again, this time slashing into Kim's shoulder. She staggered and fell, her wound bleeding sluggishly. The card pinned her to the ground and suddenly became invisible. She could still feel it there pressing down on her, but it seemed to press down on her whole body. 

__

Maybe it changed shape too, was one of her few coherent thoughts as she gasped and struggled to get out from under the pressure. It was constricting her breathing. The pressure…the pressure. _That's it,_ she thought slowly. _That's its name. If only I could reach my Insubstantial card._

"Kramer? What's happening?" Curf's face appeared before her.

__

Oh great. Now I'm dreaming. No, I can't be. It hurts too much. Oh great. Even better. I have to tell Rossan that she was right. Ooooohhh, bad day.

Oh well. There was no time to explain. "Insubstantial card…in my pocket…please," she gasped out. 

__

Oh yeah. Like she really understood that. Surprisingly she did and did what she asked, albeit with a confused expression.

After a moment, which seemed like a century, Curf pulled out the card. 

"Put it at…tip of…wand."

She did so.

"Insubstantial! Release and dispel!"

The magic gave her new energy, enough to be fully coherent. She passed right through the card and leaned against her wand, panting as she heard Sakura, Shani, and Rossan run up behind her.

The panther reappeared. 

"It's Pressure," she called out to Sakura and then they both got in their familiar stances. Kimberly brought her wand down as Sakura thrust hers in the air. They both called out,

"Pressure! Return to your power confine!"

As the card floated into her hand, Kimberly stumbled and almost fell.

"Are you alright?" asked Ms. Curfman, catching her.

"Curfman?" asked Rossan unbelievingly.

"You're hurt," exclaimed Sakura.

"I'm fine. Everything's just peachy. Thank you, by the way. You probably remember what happened by now, sorry about that, didn't know what else to do, and I'm just–" Right at that instant she fell asleep.

Ms. Curfman looked down at her amused. "My. She does talk when she suffers from blood loss."

"Oh! You probably want an explanation," said Sakura embarrassed.

"An explanation would be appreciated, yes."

Sakura sighed and bent over to look at Kimberly. She passed her hand over her wound and watched in satisfaction as it closed.

She looked at the teacher. "It all started with a sorcerer named Clow Reed," she began.


	7. The Best Present of All

****

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I had this major project due. Here's the next chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Isn't your birthday next week?" Kimberly asked Sakura as they were walking to Sakura's house. 

"How'd you know?" asked Sakura in surprise.

"You told me the date a few weeks ago, silly," said Kimberly.

"You can remember that far back?"

"Don't push your luck Kinomoto. You used most of it when you told Curf about Clow," warned Kimberly.

"Well she's not the type to go telling everybody or to wave a cross at us and call us witches," joked Sakura.

"No duh. It's just.... It's hard to predict what will happen, I guess. It's hard to explain," muttered Kim.

"I think I know what you mean," said Sakura softly. "Are you-."

Kimberly cut her off.

"So what do you want for your birthday? Nothing too expensive I hope," she said with a forced smile.

Sakura sighed and then said with mock solemness, "Nothing much. Just a big screen TV and a few thousand bucks."

"In your dreams," snorted Kimberly. "You'll be lucky to get a card from me."

She stopped. "Did you feel that?" she demanded.

"A Bind card," muttered Sakura and turned trying to pinpoint the signal. "The school," she said in disgust. "We were just there. Now we have to run all the way back?"

"Why do the cards like Showalter so much?" Kimberly asked as she rummaged through her pack for the Dash card. "My mom doesn't even like it very well."

"It's probably because we spend so much time there," suggested Sakura, "just like in Tomoeda." Homesickness flashed across her face for a split second. "What are we waiting for?" she asked abruptly. "Let's go." 

"Key of my Star

With Powers burning bright

Surrender the wand 

The force ignite!

Release!"

"Oh Key of magic,

Power, and might

I call forth the staff

As is my right!

Release!"

And in unison,

"Dash card! Release and dispel!"

In the blink of an eye the two girls had rounded the corner and crossed the street.

"Just out of curiosity, don't you have basketball practice?" questioned Sakura as the skidded to a halt in the parking lot. 

"Nah, it ended last week. Softball just started. Both Shani and Rossan are on the team."

"I didn't know Shani played softball."

"Neither did I. The card's in the gym," said Kimberly.

They sprinted up the steps, through the door, and down the hall. Thankfully no one was in sight. 

"Please don't be locked, please don't be locked, please don't be locked," murmured Kimberly as she crossed her fingers and reached for the locker room door. "Crap!"

It was locked.

"But the boy's locker room is hardly ever locked," she said thinking out loud.

Sakura looked at her with wide eyes. "Oh no. No, no, and no."

Without pausing to argue Kimberly headed through the door at a dead run.

With a sigh Sakura was forced to follow her. _She knows me too well. If she had tried to argue I would have definitely stayed outside. Whew it stinks._

They emerged after a few seconds and skidded to a halt in the main gym.

"Well," said Ms. Curfman taking in their ragged, out of breath appearance. "You didn't have to go through a den of lions just to talk to me."

"There's a card here," explained Sakura.

"Ah. I suppose that's waht made me feel I should be here?" 

They stared at her. "You are a wonder," stated Sakura. "Not only are you practically immune to Sleep and Erase, you can also sense cards. Not many people can do that. Tomoyo is the only one I know that can sense cards without magic."

"Thank you. I do try," joked Curf.

All of a sudden the room dissolved around them and they found themselves in a small barred cage. 

"If what the card does is any indication of its name I believe I know what it is," said Curf as Sakura got out the Escape card.

"Do enlighten us," said Kimberly lightly, speaking for the first time since they had gone through the boys' locker room. 

"Teleport," said Curf.

Kimberly felt the urge to smack her forehead. It was so obvious. But that was the nature of the cards. 

"Escape! Release and dispel!"

The child spirit giggled. "Oh what fun!" and they were out of the cage. 

"Now where are we?" asked Sakura. 

"I think it's the storage room," suggested Ms. Curfman.

"Oh, that's right. I didn't recognize it in the dark," said Kim.

"Teleport show yourself!" shouted Sakura, staff poised and ready.

Teleport blinked into existance. The spirit was in the shape of a tall, skinny man wearing dark red robes and sandals.

"Here I am," he said softly. 

"Or am I here?" He reappeared on top of the bleachers. "Or here?" On the rope. "Or here?" Standing on a basketball hoop. "Or here? Or here? Or here?"

Kimberly wa forced to close her eyes, his antics making her dizzy. _I wish he'd sit and freeze,_ she thought irritably. 

She perked up. _That's it! _Seruptitiously she called a card to her and then quietly called it awake. Waiting for Teleport's pause in movement she let the card loose. Within seconds Teleport was an ice cube.

She called back Freeze and silently thanked him. 

"Now!" called Sakura and together they said,

"Teleport! Return to your power confine!"

The card hovered in front of Kim and as she took it she was struck by a great idea for a birthday present for Sakura.

They turned and silently followed Ms. Curfman out of the gym. 

"How'd you get through anyway?" asked Curf as she opened the girls' locker room door. 

Sakura glared at Kim. 

"Well the boys' locker room is never locked," said Kim defensively.

Ms. Curfman laughed. 

"Thank you," said Kimberly as the two girls turned to go.

"Yes, thank you," said Sakura.

~*~

Kim glanced at the clock. _Let's see. Friday at 6:00 would be Saturday 7:00 in Japan, I think. _

She looked at her newest card. "Nothin' to it but to do it," she muttered.

"Teleport! Release and dispel! Send me to Tomoyo Daidouji's house in Japan!"

She landed with a crash in a large room and just lay there for a moment. 

"Whoa," she groaned. "I was not ready for that."

The door opened and a skinny girl with long black hair opened the door cautiously. Her eyes widened as she noticed the intruder. "Nani?! She cried as she noticed the staff. 

"Um...Daidouji-san?" stuttered Kimberly.

"Hai?" she answered cautiously.

"Konnichi wa. Sakura-chan...Sakura-chan.... Dang. I knew I should have looked harder for a Japanese class. I don't suppose you know any English?" asked Kim hopefully.

"Yes, actually," replied Tomoyo. "You know Sakura?"

"Yeah. She's currently attending my school. It's her birthday on the first, right?" 

Tomoyo nodded in affirmation.

"I thought she would like to have her friends with her on her birthday. Since you're her best friend I thought you could help me get whoever else could come."

Tomoyo brightened at the prospect. "But how do we get there? I don't think we can take a plane. Aside from the expenses we have school."

"We'll go the same way I came. With the Teleport card," said Kimberly showing her the card.

"I've never seen that one before...er."

"Kimberly," she said supplying her name.

"Thank you. Where did you get it?"

"Sakura and I have been capturing cards called the Bind. They were ones that the Sorceress Misshitsude made with Clow Reed," explained Kimberly.

"You mean I missed making her costumes and taping her captures?" cried Tomoyo. "Oh, we have to go! I'll call Syaoran and Eriol and get permission. I'm sure Eriol will assist us in that. What time would be best to come pick us up?" She directed her question at Kimberly.

"How about around 1:00 or so tomorrow?" suggested Kim. 

"Okay," said Tomoyo happily. "Arigato gozaimasu. Sayonara." She slipped into Japanese and began muttering under her breath as she left the room.

Kimberly shook her head and called on Teleport to take her home. "And place me gently on the floor," she scolded. 

The spirit laughed and she found herself facedown on the rug.

"Oh very funny," she muttered picking herself up. Then she grinned and picked up the phone. 

"Moshi moshi."

"Do you always answer your phone in Japanese?" asked Kimberly amused. "I don't think everyone can understand it like I can and I'm not that good."

"Oh sorry," said Sakura embarassed. "I wasn't thinking."

"Is it all right if I bring some friends over tomorrow, say, around 1:30?" questioned Kim.

"Sure," said Sakura thinking she was talking about Shani and Rossan.

"Great," said Kimberly happily. "Mata ashita."

"Mata... Hey wait."

But Kimberly had already hung up and was giggling to herself. 


	8. Surprise

The next day, hardly able to contain her excitement, Kimberly teleported back to Tomoyo's house in Japan. 

          "Is everyone ready?" she asked looking at the group of three. 

          "Yes," answered Eriol with a British accent. 

          Tomoyo was had her camera practically glued to her hand and was recording everything. "I can't wait to see Sakura," she said giddily.

          "Okay then. Let's go! Teleport! Take us to Sakura Kinomoto!"

          There was a rush of air and a muffled thump as the group landed on the porch of the little house. The door opened and a loud "Hoe" could be heard. Sakura stood in the doorway surveying the scene in shock. 

          "Happy Birthday," said Kim. "I know it's a little early, but I couldn't wait."

          "Tomoyo-chan!" shrieked Sakura as she rushed to hug her friend. "Syaoran-kun! Eriol-kun!" They then proceeded to talk a mile a minute in Japanese and Kimberly could only pick up one in 25 words.

          "I'll see you tomorrow," said Kimberly. "I have homework to do."

          Sakura ran over and hugged her. "Thank you so much. This is the best birthday present ever."

          Kim smiled. "You're welcome. Have fun." Then she jumped down the stairs and walked swiftly out the door.

~*~

          _So what are you going to do? Are you gonna take them to school or stay home from school or what?_

          Kimberly and Sakura were talking telepathically later that evening trying to work out the problem.

          _I really don't know. They said they wouldn't mind going to school, but the school could get kind of suspicious. I guess I could always use the Erase card after they leave to erase their memories. Or maybe we could use Erase to erase any doubts and suspicions._

_          Try the latter. If that doesn't work something else will come up._

_          Okay, _sent Sakura agreeably.

~*~

          The next few days went smoothly with no weird or suspicious glances. And best of all, no cards. Until the fifth day…

          Syaoran burst into the kitchen where Sakura was busy making dinner.

          "Did you sense that?" he demanded.

          Sakura, whose eyes had taken on a far away look, nodded absently. "It's…" she hesitated. "It's by Kimberly's house. The park, I think." She turned to him, full of purpose. "Let's get Tomoyo and Eriol. We need to hurry. This feels strong."

          Just then Eriol came into the room with Tomoyo following. "Let's get going," he said amiably. "Kimberly's getting all the fun."

          Sakura used Fly on her staff and carried Syaoran while Tomoyo went with Eriol. The group raced to the park.

          Meanwhile, Kimberly was facing the giant card. It was a huge serpent with red eyes. And Kimberly _hated _snakes. They terrified her. So when she came face to face with the card it was no wonder she screamed loud enough to wake the neighborhood and had to quickly use the Sleep card. 

          "Oh. My. God," she breathed. "Please let this be a nightmare." She pinched herself as the spirit coiled up, ready to strike. "Ouch. Damn," she murmured and then 

"Jump!" 

          She just barely escaped the attack. 

"Firey! Release and dispel!" 

          For a moment she thought it would work, but then Firey became still and wouldn't move, as if mesmerized. With a frown Kim returned it to its card form.

          "Oo-ooh _crap_," she moaned vehemently as she dodged another strike. "I. Hate. Snakes."

          Then she heard the flapping of large wings and looked up to see Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol.

          "Looks like you may need some assistance," said Eriol in that aggravatingly innocent tone that his cute little descendant hated.

          "No shit!" shouted Kimberly tightly, her face showing how strained she was. 

          Syaoran frowned. "What did she say? The second word didn't translate."

          "Nothing important," said Sakura hastily as Eriol suppressed a smile.

          They landed and hurried to assist Kimberly. 

"Element Lightning!"

          The attack bounced off its tough hide. 

          "Something's wrong with - the cards," said Kimberly in time to her jumping and dodging. "When I send one - in to attack - it, they freeze. I have to change - them back before they - get hurt."

          The snake turned to face the new arrivals. They spread out to distract the snake, but instead it just singled out Sakura, who raised her staff to call on a card. She stopped as their eyes met. Her wand dropped to the cold ground and her arms fell down to her sides. 

          "No! Sakura!" shouted Syaoran.

          "What's wrong with her?" murmured Eriol, who was standing near Kimberly. "It's like she's-"

          "Hypnotized," gasped Kimberly. Then she began to see everything as if it was in slow motion. The spirit coiled up, ready to strike at Sakura, who was just standing there. Syaoran drawing his sword, Tomoyo, camera in hand, shouting,  and Eriol with his staff.

"Dash!"

          Kimberly raced toward Sakura, who was standing alone and defenseless. Dash's speed was added to her own. While her own speed often raced - and beat - many of her friends, Dash's added speed raced against time.

          She tackled Sakura barely ahead of the giant mouth.                                       

          Sakura shook her head slightly, clearing it. "You should try out for football," she said dazed.

          Kimberly stood slowly, failing to notice the tail sweeping behind her legs. She flew back several feet into the nearest fence.

          Tomoyo winced.

          "Ouch," murmured Syaoran.

          Kimberly held her head in her hands and wished the world - both of them - would stop spinning.

          _Sakura_, she called telepathically. _It's Hypnotize._

          Sakura sent her thanks and then mentally shuffled through possible cards to beat it while Syaoran and Eriol distracted it and Tomoyo kept on recording. 

          Then she hit on the card. 

"Mirror! Release and dispel!"

          She emerged from the card and hovered in front of Hypnotize. When he tried to fix his eye on her he saw himself and was caught.

          Kimberly pushed herself to her feet and stood unsteadily, using her staff to support her.

          They said together in unison:

"Hypnotize! Return to your power confine!"

          The card appeared in front of Sakura. She took it and stored it in her pocket.

          "Oh no!" cried Tomoyo.

          "What?" asked Kimberly worriedly.

          "Sakura forgot to wear her costume!"

          They all sweatdropped.


	9. Author's Note

In answer to Raistlin Mage's questions "Why couldn't Kim just use the Through Card? Also, how is Sakura able to heal Kim's wound?" I didn't think about the Through Card and I wanted them to use the Bind Cards as much or more than the Clow Cards. Sorry. Also, Sakura has been learning magic from Kim. Not much, just a little, so she is not just limited to the cards and relying on them all the time. I apologize for not making it very clear. 

Now, a note to all of the readers:

Please Review 

Thank you,

Mystical Magician


	10. Master Key

            It had been a couple weeks since Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol had gone back home. Sakura seemed to thrive on their company. Tomoyo had designed many costumes for all of them, including Kim, and had had the luck to tape one other capture besides the Hypnotize. They now had Combine after a hell of a fight. It hadn't been easy to - well - _un-_combine, for lack of a better word, Sakura's and Kim's staffs and  Eriol's and Syaoran's clothes. And they still weren't sure whether Tomoyo's hand and camcorder were actually affected. Anyway, since Tomoyo would miss more captures, she had left two video cameras with Shani and Rossan. It was good that they were small and could be carried easily (and hidden easily), otherwise they might have been confiscated by the school.

          "So how many more are there?" asked Rossan walking backwards with the camera trained on Kimberly. "Bind cards, I mean."

          "I don't - put that thing _down _- I don't know," she said, halfheartedly trying to grab the camcorder. "Eriol couldn't remember, so he went to ask Fujitaka Kinomoto, his other half. He said he'd contact us tonight."

          "Okay," said Rossan turning forwards. "This is a cool camcorder. I wonder if I get to keep it when you two are done capturing cards."

          Kimberly shrugged. "See ya later," she called as they reached the library and Rossan turned to go home.

          "See ya," she echoed.

~*~

          "Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Kimberly. Happy Birthday to you."

          Sakura, Rossan, Shani, Anna, and Eva cheered as Kim blew out the candles. It was May 4, her 14th birthday. 

          _I wish for Sakura to pass her test,_ wished Kimberly.

          "Open the presents now!" said Anna.

          "Okay," said Kim agreeably and walked over to the presents on the table. She thanked everyone as she opened their presents to her and made the appropriate excited, happy noises over each one.

          She gathered them all up and brought them over to the desk next to the living room wall.

          "You dropped on of the cards, Kim," said Eva bending over to pick it up. 

          "Thanks," said Kim as she took the card. She glanced at it and then studied it more closely. Her eyebrows went up in surprise and she seemed to forget where she was.

          "Look at this," she said with forced calmness, letting the others glance at it before giving it to Sakura.

          She looked up at Kim, astonished and Shani and Rossan, having seen the Clow and Bind cards a few times looked suspicious. For it was indeed a Bind card. The name Life was written on the bottom. The picture showed an angelic woman with white feathered wings and a pale, serene face. Her eyes were the brightest blue you had ever seen and a faint smile tugged at her lips.

          Just then Kim's mom came in. 

          "Time to go to the movie," she informed them and they slowly made their way to the door. 

          **How come you got a Bind card for your birthday?** asked Sakura.

          **You think I know?**

**          Let's talk about this later** suggested Sakura.

          Kim nodded slightly in agreement as the group headed out the door in sugar high level energy.

*~*

          Later that night while Shani and Anna were asleep (they had slept over), Kimberly and Sakura talked silently. 

          **I could ask Eriol** suggested Sakura.

          **Has he gotten back to you about the number of cards?** questioned Kim. 

          **He said that after the Combine there were four more** answered Sakura.

          **Good. We're almost done.**

          And because it was dark Sakura didn't see the strange expression flit across Kim's face.

          **Maybe, **said Kim hesitantly, **we were supposed to have Life for a reason. Maybe we need it.**

          But Sakura had fallen asleep and didn't hear the near confession.

*~*

          It was Monday again and Kim was changing after PE, the first class of the day. _What I wouldn't give to switch math and PE, _thought Kim tiredly as she relaxed against her locker, waiting for Rossan and Swastika to finish getting dressed. All of a sudden she felt a flair of magic quite near her. 

          "Bind Card," she gasped bolting upright.

          Swastika gave her a strange look. "What did you say?" she asked.

          "Er…my binder. I…uh…need to get something out of my locker for it," she said turning to hide her embarrassment. When she went to undo the lock, she found it already open.

          _I guess I forgot to close it,_ she thought. Kim pretended to rummage through her locker. After several seconds she shut it with a bang. 

          "Hey, is my hair messed up?" asked Rossan.

          "It's fine!" exclaimed Kim and Swastika at the same time. She asked every time and every time they gave the same answer.

          "Now hurry up or we'll be late," said Kim.

          Throughout the day Kimberly and Sakura sensed the presence of the Bind card off and on, but they could never pin it down. It only flared for a moment, and then disappeared. They checked everywhere after school with Rossan and Shani, even in the girls' locker rooms, which were usually locked, but they could find nothing unusual.

          Curf seemed a little more edgy than usual because of the loose card, but she hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary either.

          After going on like this for three days everybody who could sense the card was getting edgy and impatient. It didn't seem dangerous, since nobody was missing or heard screaming, but how could they capture it if they couldn't find it or its name?

          "That's it," said Sakura on Friday after school. "I'm going to find that card."

          Rossan and Shani reached into their backpacks to make sure their camcorders were there.

          "How?" asked Kimberly.

          "I think I have a plan. When we feel its magic we can use Time to freeze it in place. Then we use Loop so it can't escape. It's really iffy, but it's the best plan I could come up with," explained Sakura. 

          Kimberly was about to reply when they felt the too familiar flare. 

          "Speak of the devil," muttered Sakura as Kimberly chanted,

"Release! Time!"

"Let's go!" said Sakura. 

The four of them raced to sixth grade hallway, both Rossan and Shani taping.

          "I don't see it anywhere," said Kimberly.

          "I was sure we had it. And I can still feel it." Sakura concentrated. "Right…here!" She stopped in front of locker 379. 

          "Maybe it's inside?" suggested Shani.

          Kimberly prepared to open the lock with her magic when she noticed it was already open. "People sure are taking a risk leaving their lockers open," she commented.

          They checked inside. 

          "Nothing," reported Sakura. She paused. "Unless…"

          "Loop! Release and dispel!"

          Sakura then carefully shut and locked the locker. "Now let Time go," she instructed.

          Kimberly did so.

          There was a pause, and then the lock popped open.

          Sakura called on Time again.

          "Now use Lock to lock it again."

          Understanding dawned on Kim as she did what was asked.

          Time returned to its card and they heard a clicking sound from inside the lock. When the card found it could not open it, it tried to disappear, but reappeared back in place, thanks to Loop.

          "Unlock! Return to your power confine!"

          Sakura and Kim chanted in unison and the spirit appeared as an ornate old fashioned key before returning to its card.

          The card hovered in front of Sakura. 

          "One down, three more to go," she said excitedly as she took her card.


	11. Copy Cat

            Curf walked into the storage room to grab the bag of balls. She did a double take and then narrowed her eyes. _I don't remember having so many balls…_She stalked off to find Turner again. If he had borrowed more equipment from his mother again (who also happened to be a PE teacher)… God only knew how much new equipment his mother got since the students seemed to break everything they could get their hands on.

            From the dark corners of the storage room a card giggled. It was free and it was going to have some fun. It could relax now that he knew that the teacher could not sense him unless he used his powers. 

~*~

            Kim and Rossan were walking along the sidewalk on the way to school. Rossan looked thoughtful and then said, "Does something look different to you?"

Kimberly frowned and nodded. "But I can't put my finger on it."

"Oh well," said Rossan, shrugging carelessly. "It's probably not important."

But it was. Two of the trees looked exactly alike. And there was one extra tree.

            After Kimberly had put her backpack in her locker she went on her daily visit to Ms. Clemens' class. As she was about to turn in toward the doorway to the classroom something made her look down and she found herself staring into the eyes of a snake coiled on the ground. For a moment her mind blanked and she just stared.

            "Are you sure she's afraid of-," whispered Sakura to Rossan and Shani from their hiding place behind a row of lockers.

            "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

                        All that was left of the snake was a scorch mark on the floor and the smell of burnt rubber.

            "-snakes," finished Sakura belatedly as the three giggled in the dead silence of the hall. Unfortunately Kim had heard them.

            She turned furiously toward the sound, but the culprits were already fleeing the scene at a dead run. "YOU GUYS ARE _SO **DEAD**_!" she yelled after them furiously. Suddenly realizing people were staring at her she turned around to see every single person within 20-yard radius was staring at her. Kim put her head in her hands and groaned as she sent the Erase card to do its work. Everyone would forget, except for Curf that is. She had no doubt that the PE teacher would tease her unmercifully. _And dead people don't laugh,_ she thought darkly picturing Sakura, Shani, and Rossan.

            She soon got her revenge, however, by super gluing them to their seats as several bugs of various types alighted on them. None were, of course, poisonous or stingers, but they were all sufficiently creepy to do the job, which was to create chaos.

~*~

            "Hey, Sakura. Do you want to come with us? We're going to the mall," called Kimberly as the bell rang.

            "Sure," agreed Sakura.

            "So would you rather walk or take the bus?" asked Shani.

            "Bus," said Sakura. 

            "Ditto," agreed Rossan.

            "Sure. Why not?" conceded Kimberly.

            "Then we'd better hurry," concluded Shani, pointing at the corner bus stop, "because the bus is right there."

            Laughing, they ran and managed to board the bus just in time.

            Sakura felt something faint tug at her senses. She looked, but she couldn't find anything. It was frustrating and akin to seeing something out of the corner of your eye and when you turn to look it isn't there.

            She was about to mention it to Kimberly, but decided against it. She seemed more relaxed than she had in ages. And it looked like she had forgotten about the prank they had pulled on her. 

            That is until Rossan said, "I heard they have a great reptile house at the zoo we're going to for our field trip."

            That earned them a glare worthy of Syaoran. "Why did you do it anyway?" asked Kim, curiosity overcoming whatever other emotions she had.

            They traded looks.

            "It was her idea," said Rossan and Shani in unison, pointing at Sakura.

            "Thanks a lot. You're the one that told me she hated snakes."

            "None of this is answering my question," said Kim warningly.

            "Oh. Right. Well, we thought you'd been looking depressed lately and we thought this might cheer you up a bit," explained Shani.

            "And us," said Rossan with a wicked grin as she hefted her camera.

            Needless to say, Kim caught the meaning. "If you so much as show one second of that to anyone, I'll _burn_ it," hissed Kimberly.

            "That's okay," said Sakura cheerfully. "Technically, everyone's already seen the action anyway."

            Kimberly moaned as the bus rolled to a stop at the mall and they stood. "I'm surrounded by traitors."

            After arriving they wandered past the food court and down toward all of the stores.

            "I'll catch up with you guys in a minute," said Kim as she spotted a bookstore. "I want to look in here first."

            They gave her strange looks, none of them liking to read, and walked into a clothing store.

            Soon, however, Kim felt a Bind card at work in the store that the other three had gone in. She raced over and was surprised to find mounds of the same clothes piled everywhere. Wading through the mess she managed to get to where the others were.

            "What the heck happened?" asked Kimberly.

            "A Bind card," replied Sakura. "All of a sudden everything began multiply and everyone's run out of the store in a panic. We should have a little time to do this if we lock the doors." 

Kimberly promptly did so with the Lock card. Then she and Sakura called on Fly and they sprouted wings and looked around from the ceiling at the piles of clothes. Both were tense, ready to call upon a card.

"This reminds me of the time Eriol trapped me in a pit full of stuffed sheep," murmured Sakura to herself. Then her eyes brightened with an idea.

"Erase! Erase all of the copies! Release and dispel!"

            She wasn't sure if Erase could actually tell copies from the real thing, and was soon delighted to learn that he could.

            When all of the copies were gone a black cat appeared. 

"Watery! Release and dispel!"

            Sakura remembered that cats didn't like water and this card wasn't much different.

            "Copy cat," murmured Kimberly, figuring out the pun. "Figures. But what's its real name?"

            Sakura hit herself on the forehead with the heel of her palm. "Duh. Eriol told me this one. It was the only one he could remember. Clone."

            "How could you forget?" demanded Kim.

            "Never mind that. Let's capture it before it gets the best of Watery," said Sakura hastily.

"Clone! Return to your power confine!"

            The new Bind card hovered in front Sakura and she took it with a smile.

            Shani and Rossan were avidly taping every single moment. 

            "Maybe we should get out of here," murmured Kimberly and took out the Teleport.

            The group glanced out the window at the crowd of people watching the security guards try to break down the door.

            "Um. Yeah," said Sakura.

            They vanished taking the Lock with them.


	12. Dream Again, Test Again, Home Again

Here it is! The final chapter in the Book of Secrets. How happy. How sad. I'm on a roll here. I finished All Hallow's Eve not too long ago. It's a fic about the movie the Labyrinth and for all of those who haven't read or reviewed it, please do. ***sighs*** Yes, I know. How sad that I'm advertising another of my fics. Well, I suppose it could be worse. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!! ***bursts into sobs*** Pretty please? With sugar on top?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            _This dream again. What does it mean?_

_            She was in a room, slightly messy with a desk in one corner, a bed in another, two bookcases and a dresser against the wall, an a computer near the bed. _

_            Where am I? Whose bedroom is this? _

_            Then she heard the sigh, like she knew she would. The sigh began as she stepped closer to the bed. It was long and drawn out. She waited hoping it would stop, but it did not. It went on and on for eternity, the life leaving as the breath did. _

_            Draw the breath back! Quickly!_

_            But it was no use. It never was. She had failed and let the life leave…who? One of her friends? Yes. But…who? And then the sigh stopped and the – girl? – yes – the girl lay still, silent, pale as death. She stepped closer to the body, to examine the face._

_            NO!_

_            She screamed and the sound hung in the air, taunting her, reminding her that she could have, should have, done something._

_~*~_

            Sakura's scream woke her and she found herself in a cold sweat. 

            _Always that dream now,_ she thought. But though she remembered every other detail of her dream, the identity of the girl remained always a secret to her. She held her head in her hands.

            _It's as if I were being tested._ And then Sakura looked up, startled as the idea came into her head. She had been tested once as the Mistress of the Clow cards, and again as she changed them into Sakura cards. Would she be tested as a Keeper of the Bind cards? And would she have to compete against Kimberly?

            Sakura shook her head as if to clear it of these thoughts. She would cross that bridge when she came to it. Then Sakura glanced at the clock. It read 6:00. 1 ½ hours before she had to get up for school. But Sakura got up anyway. She had a feeling she wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon.

~*~

            Kimberly, Shani, and Rossan watched Sakura worriedly all during school. Actually, Kim and Rossan did most of the watching since Shani was a year younger and hardly ever saw them during the day, but Shani noticed that something was wrong also.

            "You should get to bed earlier," Rossan told her during health. "You look tired."

            Kim studied her silently. _The test is coming soon and she knows or guesses._

"I know," replied Sakura. "A nightmare just woke me up and I couldn't get back to sleep."

            Kim nodded in sympathy. "Take care," she whispered as she turned to face the overhead where a group was presenting information about genital herpes. She wasn't interested, but she needed the notes for the upcoming test. 

~*~

_            The witching hour,_ thought Sakura, shivering as she gazed at the full moon. Something was going to happen this night. The very stillness was filled with tension, as if dread were building and Sakura was getting jumpy. She decided to call Kim telepathically.

            _Hello? Kimberly! Wake up!_

            And the sighing began. She heard it in her mind as she was connected with Kim. _Oh no. God no!_

            In a panic she fumbled for three cards and quickly released the star staff.

"Combine! Combine the powers of Fly and Dash! Release and dispel!"

            She had forgotten to instruct Fly to go into the staff, but it didn't matter that she herself had wings so long as she got to Kim's house in time. She cursed that Kim owned the Teleport. In comparison, even using Dash was slow. After what seemed like forever she arrived on her porch and used Unlock to get in. Sakura flung herself up the stairs as quietly as she could and used the Silent to keep any sound from escaping and waking her parents or brother. Then she took a look at the bedroom.

            _It's the same as my dream,_ thought Sakura, horrified as she hurried to her friend's bedside. Kim looked pale and as still as death. The sigh was becoming fainter and Sakura knew she didn't have much time.

            _So this is why we needed the Life card. But why did it come to Kim instead of me?_

Sakura frantically rummaged through her pack and found many of the Misshitsude cards and a couple of Bind cards, but neither of them the Life. 

            _Maybe she keeps them in the book. But where is that?_ Sakura forced herself to calm down, knowing that if she didn't, it could take longer. Her eyes alighted on the two bookshelves. She quickly scanned the smaller one and saw that it was not there. 

            Sakura turned to the large bookshelf and scanned the titles. Nothing. She bit back a frustrated cry and used her head. Her magic should be able to find a magic book quickly. She scanned the shelves again, this time with her magical eye. There. As she took it out and held it the cover shimmered and became a book titled Book of Misshitsude. The design on the cover was akin to that on the cards.

            She opened it to the card holder. Lo and behold Life was the first. She quickly grasped it and flung it up crying,

"Life! Release and dispel!"

            Nothing happened. The card floated down as if dead just as Kim's breathing stopped. 

            Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes. 

"Life! Release and dispel!"

            Still nothing. It was attuned to Kimberly and no other. She had, after all, received it as a present. Sakura would not give up. Kimberly couldn't be dead. She just couldn't. This had to be the work of the Death card and she needed Life to counteract it, just as she needed Light to counteract the Dark.

            She glanced at Kim's key lying on the desk. Perhaps it was enough to make Life work for her. She grabbed it with nothing to lose and began the incantation, knowing it would take more magic than her own staff for the simple reason that it wasn't hers. 

"Oh Key of power, 

Magic, and life

Surrender the staff

As is my right!

Release!"

            Her knees almost buckled, but for once she had hope that it would be okay as the staff appeared.

"Life! Release and dispel!"

            And the spirit burst from the card and merged with Kim's body. At the card's touch, Kim sucked in air and began panting and coughing harshly. Life reappeared with another card beside her, also beautiful in a deadly way, with short black hair, vampire fangs, and black eyes that looked down at the girls kindly. 

            Sakura tossed Kim's staff to her and she caught it, her breath less forced. 

"Death! Return to your power confine!"

            As the spirit entered the card they heard her say, "Forgive me for the trouble I caused, but remember. Death is the path to rebirth and is as natural as Life."

            Kimberly sat down on her bed weakly. Then she glared at Sakura. "What took you so long to complete the test? I could have died!"

            Sakura stared at her in astonishment and then laughed. "So that was your test too, I suppose."

            Kim grinned. "Now we can use the Clone card and each have a set of the Bind cards."

            "So what are you going to do now that the cards are all captured?" questioned Sakura curiously.

            "I'm sure I'll find some way to keep busy," replied Kimberly. _Perhaps the wizards…_

~*~

            Kimberly, Rossan, and Shani went with Sakura to Tomoeda to see her off using the Teleport card. 

            Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol were also there. 

            "I'll miss you," said Rossan giving her a hug.

            "Bye," said Shani.

            Tomoyo and Shani were taping the whole scene. (Shani and Rossan were allowed to keep the camcorders).

            "Come visit us some time," suggested Kimberly including the whole group.

            All of a sudden Eriol's voice deepened as Clow took over, and he came forward. "Misshitsude! I didn't recognize you."

            Kim's voice also changed into a lower, melodious tone. "Getting senile in your old age, Clow?"

            This set them off bantering good naturedly as old friends. 

            "Your friend or daughter, depending on your viewpoint, is very powerful and resourceful. I had not thought she would pass the test in the way she did. And she's nothing like you, thank goodness, or I would have been dead long ago."

            "You're already dead. And anyway, your descendant seems to be excitable, with your – love – of snakes. And how you managed to convince her to be willingly used by the Death card is beyond me."

            "It was part of her test of trust. And anyway, she's smarter than you and knows when she needs to do something even if she doesn't know what for."

            The rest of the group exchanged glances. Yes, these were some _weird_ people.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cut! And that's a wrap! Thank you to all who read and reviewed and to all who just read without reviewing, please click on the box down there \/ and leave a nice little comment about how you loved my story. I know you're out there! Review! Anyways, please check out my story A Stronger Alliance. It has a few references to this fic, but nothing really big. ~Mystical Magician bows majestically as she leaves the stage; the effect is ruined when she trips over her own two feet and slides under the curtain into another show~ The floor was uneven! I swear!


	13. Epilogue

Okay, I know I said that the last chapter would be the last chapter, but...I lied. I promise this time. This is the last chapter. It's nothing important. I'm thinking of doing a sequel. *ignores boos and hisses* Tell me what you think.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            She walked quietly down the through the main doors and gazed down the empty hallways. Graduation was over and it would be about an hour before the last day of school began, and with it the end of the year trip to Wild Waves.

            Everything was still, yet she could still feel the ghost of the crowded halls and and buzz of voices. They would inevitably disappear over the months of summer and appear again. 

            She saddened. Next year she would not be there to feel it. She had moved on to high school.

            Suddenly a grin appeared on her face and she glanced around quickly. No one was watching and what would they do if they saw her? Suspened her? She laughed softly to herself, the sound bouncing off the walls.

            With one last glance, she broke into a run, her heart pounding, her shoes making soft pounding noises on the linoleum. Her pulse pounded in her ears and she fought to control her breathing, made harsh from excitement rather than fear.

            Then she heard a new sound. Ms. Jendrick was coming out of her classroom at the end of the hall!

            She put on an extra burst of speed and dodged around the corner, leaping down the six steps, her momentum making it impossible to stop, and slammed open the girls' locker room door. She skidded to a halt in front of Curf's office door.

            Curf looked up alarmed. "What's wrong?"

            Kimberly caught her breath and grinned. "I always wanted to do that," she said conversationally.

            Curf chuckled.

            Kim turned to leave and paused. "How do you feel about wizards?" she tossed over her shoulder.

            Curf blinked. "Would Sakura be involved?"

            Kim shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe. If the Powers That Be learn about her."

            "Maybe," said Curf cautiously. 

            "Good!" said Kim cheerfully. "I'll tell our Area Seniors that we'll help." She left before Curf could reply.

            The teacher shook her head. 

            "What am I getting myself into?"


End file.
